Hundreds of years into the past
by Sparkily
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians have been transported back into primo's time. They have been turned into seven year olds and Lambo's newly modified bazooka decided to teleport them straight into the 1st generation's mansion. How will they find their way back to their time? After of course they have a little fun with the 1st gen.WARNING:Possible mary-sue (NO FLAMES PLEASE)
1. Worm hole malfunction?

**Summary~~**

**Tsuna, Maki and the others are sent back to The 1st generation's time and they are transformed into 7 year olds with only Tsuna that lost his memory...**

******_SORRRRYYY GUYS I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I Have EXAM WEEK_**

**Sorry I'm no good with summaries. HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~~~~**

**"Italian"**

"Japanese"

the rest is either thoughts or actions.

* * *

**Chapter 1~ A Warp hole malfunction?**

**~~~Tsuna's POV~~~**

**~~~TYL Time~~~**

I called all the guardians into the meeting hall for a meeting about how all the paperwork was to be divided between the guardians and of course it did not begin or end well.

As most of the guardians (Lambo was late) were seated in the meeting room. Maki and Reborn were here as well supervising us.

I as i began to speak about who would get how much paperwork as expected a war broke out between a few of the guardians.

"OI, Juudaime why do i get more paper work then that baseball freak" GOkudera yelled while standing up and pointing at Yamamoto.

"Uhhh" I didn't know how to respond.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera tsuna just wants to do what right for the famiglia" Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

Gokudera turned back to me. "I apoligize Juudaime you must punish me" He said while bowing on the ground slamming his head on the concrete floor.

"aahhh gokudera-kun don't do that. It's alright" Gokudera stopped slamming his head immediately upon My request and went back to his seat.

As i continued to speak Mukuro stood up and began his complaint as expected (ONCE AGAIN)

"Tsunayoshi, Why is it that the skylark gets less paper work then I hmmm...? kufufufufufufu" i shuddered at the thought of what Hibari would do to me if i gave some of Mukuro's work to him but i was still afraid of what mukuro would do to me if I didn't.

"uuuhhh" Then Hibari decided to interupt in a not so good way.

"Pineapple-herbivore Just accept the paperwork" Hibari glared at Mukuro when mukuro yelled back.

"Kufufufufu Why should i accept the paperwork when you have less than i Skylark" And that's how the name calling battle begun.

"SKYLARK"

"Pineapple"

"SKYLARK"

"Pineapple"

As Hibari and Mukuro's fight carried on another fight was beggining on the other side of the room. The battle between Gokudera and Ryohei.

"TURF TOP"

"OCTOPUS HEAD"

"TURF TOP"

"OCTOPUS HEAD"

I heard the door squeak open as Lambo ran into the room while the two fights continued. "IT'S TOO LOUD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE"

Lambo took out the ten year bazooka that had been modified by Giannini just moments before.

I heard Maki Yell "Stop Lambo that hasn't been tested yet" Everyone stopped fighting when they heard Maki yell.

I panicked "Lambo stop that" I yelled at lambo but he didn't listen to either me or Maki.

Lambo was about to drop the ten year bazooka on himself but he tripped and the newly modified mechanism flew directly into the middle of the room creating a huge worm hole and everyone that was in the room fell into it.

* * *

~~~Maki's POV~~~

Everyone who had been sucked into the huge worm hole was teleported to an unknown place. I looked around the room that we were in only to find none of my friends around. I stared down at my body and my hands were much smaller, i looked much shorter and my hair was shorter as well.

In the room that i was in there was a mirror on the side of the room and when i looked at myself i looked like a 7 year old that was wearing a huge baggy while shirt. I freaked out. But then the door that seemed to be the entrance opened revealing a man that looked like he was in his early 20's. He resembled Takeshi alot.

"Hmm..?" I heard him say as he bent down to talk to me.

I didn't know what was happening at all first I'm a 7 year old now I'm inside a strange man's room.

**"Hello, little one. May i ask how you got in here"** The man asked nicely.

At first i was surprised that the was talking to me in italian and not Japanese

**"umm.. I don't know how i got here i was pulled into some sort of giant portal and teleported here"** I said while i waved my hands in the air shaping out a huge circle.

The man laughed. **"I see... so are you lost?"**

I nodded my head trying to act like an actual 7 year old. The man lifted me up from the ground.

**"Well why don't i bring you to Elena so that she can get you all washed up and changed nee?"** I nodded again while smiling this time. oh man how badly i felt like i needed a bath.

**"Thank you umm...?"** I cocked me head to one side. The man laughed again.** "Asari, you can call me Asari"**

I giggled** "Thank you Asari-nii-chan"** He looked at me wonderingly **"aAre you Japanese little one, since you said nii-chan" **I nodded and he smiled "Well I'm japanese too" he said in Japanese as he began to walk through the what i now know is a mansion towards this so called Elena's room.

* * *

~~~Asari's POV~~~

It was definitely strange to find a young girl like that inside my room like that. And she is Japanese and can speak italian what a smart girl! I was defininitely strange but oh well she is such a cute and polite girl.

As i arrived at Elena's room with the girl in my arms I knocked on the door as i heard a faint **"Come in" **I walked in.

I was surprised at the sight Elena was in her room as per normal but she was with a small purple haired child that had her dark purple hair covering one of her eyes. The little girl was wearing a big baggy white shirt just like the girl in my arms is.

**"Hello Asari is there something you want me to help you with?" **I laughed a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of my head with my free arm. I could feel Elena look at the girl in my arms I was expecting a suspicoius look or an angry look but this is definitely not was i was expecting.

**"So cute~ First i find this little adorable girl in my room next you come in with an adorable girl in your arms" **Elena walked up to me, her eyes sparkled as she pick the girl up from my arms and placed her next to the other girl as they began talking is Japanese.

Elena came back to me after placing the girl next to the other girl. **"Asari is that girl by any chance related to Pandora? And where is Pandora anyway you should know she is your wife?" **Elena asked.

**"Pandora said the she was on a mission in Japan and that girl i don't know about her relations or anything i just fould her in my room" **Elena nodded **"I see"**

**"Asari I will get these girl washed up and i will meet you at dinner with the other guardians later with the girls" **I nodded and began to walk out and get changed for dinner that was in about an hour.

* * *

~~~Chrome's POV~~~

I arrived in a womans room and she started speaking in a language that i didn't underatnd i think it was italian though, when a knock was heard at the door. The woman opened the door and a man was standing at the door with a girl in her arms.

Hmmm... The girl looked awfully similar to Maki. Since i was changed into a 7 year old maybe maki was too! Maybe that is her!

The an called the woman Elena so i assumed that her name was elena. Elena picked the girl that the man brought in to me and put her on the bed next to me.

"Chrome-chan is that you?" The girl began talking to me. I nodded

"Maki-chan?" She nodded her head this girl really was Maki-chan. Im so reliefed i thought that i was all by myself.

"Im so reliefed, thought i was alone here" She said as she sighed.

"Me too i thought that i was here all by my self"

Just then i heard the door close and Elena picked both of us up and she lead us into the baths.

* * *

~~~Time skip after the baths~~~

~~~Maki's POV~~~

I was soo relieved to have taken that bath, Chrome look relived as well. Elena placed us on the bed. **"I'm gonna go get you girls some clothes okay? sit tight" **I nodded as she left.

I looked at chrome she looked awfully confused i wonder why. Then it hit me. She doesn't understand italian, but i didn't know that for sure so i probably should ask.

"nee~~ Chrome-chan do you understand italian?" I asked Chrome curiously as she shoock her head.

"No I don't understand the language thats probably why i look so confused" I gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry chrome-chan i can translate for you". She nodded thankfully.

Just then Elena walked in with a few dresses in her hands.

**"Okay girls these are clothes that i found for you two so go ahead and pick one each" **I nodded and turned to chrome.

"Chrome-chan she said that we can choose a dress each" Chrome nodded and we both chose a dress each.

I chose a white frill dress (the dress on my fanfiction oc page) and chrome chose a light pink sundress that had a strip of pink fabric in the middle acting as a belt.

Elena also decided to tie my hair up into pig tails and put bue flowers in it which looked pretty cute if i do say so myself. She decided to leave chromes hair down though because it looked nice.

After Elena decided that we looked good she lead us down to the dining room and opened the door only for us to see...

* * *

**Aren't i just soo nice with these cliffhangers~~~ anyway i decided to work on this story in the weekends and work on Pandora's Box in the week days.**

**READ AND REVIEW AND DON'T FOR GET TO FAV AND FOLLOW AS WELL**

**Ill try to get two chapters every weekend untill the end on the story.**

**Please check out my fanfiction oc website the link is on my profile page .**

**THANK YOU~~~**


	2. entertaining dinner

**Hi Guys here is another chapter of Hundreds of years into the past**

**WARNINGS ARE IN THE SUMMARY**

**RECCOMENDED READ PANDORA'S BOX ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES IT WILL HELP YOU GET MORE OF AN IDEA OF MAKI**

**Thanks to chibi vocaloid and twerking-through-the-peasants for the reviews**

**read and review please**

**"HI" Italian**

"Hi" Japanese

the rest is thoughts or actions

**Now on to the story~~~**

* * *

**Previously~~**

Elena also decided to tie my hair up into pig tails and put bue flowers in it which looked pretty cute if i do say so myself. She decided to leave chromes hair down though because it looked nice.

After Elena decided that we looked good she lead us down to the dining room and opened the door only for us to see...

**Chapter 2~ Dinner was entertaining...**

**~~~Maki's POV~~~**

...Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Ryohei but no Hibari. I probably looked surprised because i sure felt surprised.

Elena had left Chrome and I after we entered the dining room closing the dining room door behind her.

"Oi, Gokudera-kun how did you all end up here too?" I asked (yelled at) him. He looked at me annoyed.

"Maki are you an idiot we got here the same way you did through Lambo's stupid worm hole" I had just realised it was not only me and Chrome all the guardians plus reborn was brought here as well.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, I completely forgot that you were brought here as well" I said sheepishly 'insert sweat drop'

Gokudera sighed but then his anger meter shot up again. "YOU FORGOT HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS YOUR FRIENDS BEING TELEPORTED TO A RANDOM PLACE ALONG WITH YO-" I laughed nervously

"MAKI-CHAN EXTREMELY FORGOT ABOUT US TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei yelled drowning Gokudera out.

"TURF TOP STOP GETTING IN MY WAY I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS LECTURING HER NOT YOU" Gokudera yelled only to trigger the fight between the two majorly loud boys.

"I WASN'T LECTURING HER TO THE EXTREME I WAS JUST STATING A FACT TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei yelled back at gokudera from the other side of the table.

"YES YOU WERE AND MAKI HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT US" Gokudera yelled as he glared at me. This was literally the first time that i had felt scared of gokudera.

"Sorry Gokudera" I said while backing away just to be safe. When I felt my back hit something. I Turned around only to face someone's legs. I looked up at the person and he looked exactly like Hibari but double as scary. Hibari was sitting on the man's shoulder.

**"Umm... Im sorry for bumping into you sir" **I said nervously. Nevermind about double as scary as Hibari is to Tsuna it's more like triple as scary.

The man just ignored me and walked to a chair at the table. THe 'scary' Man was followed in by a group of men and Elena. One of the men I recognized to be Asari-nii-chan! I ran up to his feet and raised my arms wanting to be carried once again attepting to be like a 7 year old.

Asari just smilied and bent down to pick me and began making his way to the table. When Asari put me down on a chair I decided to take a look around at the people that were living here.

When I looked around i was shocked. I mean its not every day you see almost exact replicas of your friends sitting at the same dining table with your friends sitting there too. I mean seriously.

Everyone's heads turned towards the door when we all heard it open. In walked a woman that looked almost like a repplica of me but she was older and had wavy hair. "I'm back" I heard her say in a flat tone.

The tall slim woman walked in wearing black tight sports shorts and a tank top with a cape (asuna's from SAO).

The woman walked towards her chair that was next to Asari-nii-chan.

I wanted to look at her some more so that i could see who she was but i leaned too far forward and ended up falling. Giotto who was sitting at the other side of the table. Picked me up from next to his feet and placed me on the chair side him.

On his lap I saw Tsuna and i tried conversing with him "Tsuna-kun?" silence... "Tsuna" Tsuna looked up at me.

"Who are you?" I looked up at the man that Tsuna was sitting on the lap of. "All of the children that suddenly appeared today remembered everything exept for this one" Giotto said while gesturing to Tsuna. I leaned forward to look at Tsuna closer but i ended up falling down again.

"Are you alright?" The woman beside Asari-nii-chan said

"I'm fine thank you umm..." The woman smiled gently "Pandora that is my name."

"thank you Pandora-nee-san" I said while giggling.

* * *

~~~Giotto's POV~~~

The little girl in front of my seems like her curiosity could easily get the best of her. But when she fell and told Pandora that she was fine I didn't exactly believe her i think her injury is worse than a simple scratch this time.

I looked down upon the boy on my lap when he began to speak. "Maki, right?" The little girl nodded.

"Maki-chan you were lying when you said that you were ok you seem more hurt than that" The boy looked confused.

"Wait , what how did i know that?" Tsuna asked himself out loud.

"Maybe you have hyper instituition" I said to him.

"what's hyper instituition?"

"Its **_In your mindscape"_**

'Oh ok…WHAT?' Tsuna yelled 'wait… what's a mindscape'

'_**Your subconscious '**_

'What's that?'

'_**It's in your head'**_

'What's a head?'

'…'

'…'

* * *

~~~Maki's POV~~~

'_**IT'S THIS, YOU STUPID BOY!**_

G finally snapped and threw a spoon at the boy's head there fore knocking him unconcious.

Giotto was now fussing about what to do to help the boy.

A full guardians war was about to begin and i didn't want to be in it. I could see that Hibari didn't want to either and lucky for him Alaude picked him up and left the dining room to return to his own room and avoid the fight.

The full food fight war was going to start any second i needed an escape plan.

But before i could think of anything Pandora-nee-san came up to me and picked me up and brought me back to her and Asari's room.

I decided to get an early night because it had been a long day. So i got changed into the clothes that Pandora-nee-san left on the bed before she went to bathe.

I then jumped into bed and went out like a light.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

**READ AND REVIEW PLS**


	3. What to do with these kids

**HI GUYS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF HUNDREDS OF YEARS INTO THE PAST~**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter today~~~**

**I DO NOT OWN KHR**

**Apoligies the last part of the last chapter was rushed sorry if it didn't make sense of something like that.**

**Please read and review~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 3~ What to do with these kids**

**~~~In the Dining room~~~**

**~~~ Giotto's POV~~~** Pandora and Alaude both disappeared along with their little kid replicas. I looked around the room for them.

Untill I heard a... SPLAT! I looked towards where tha SPLAT came from and i ended up looking at G who was trying to keep his temper down with some food (mashed potatoes) on the side of his face.

"OI, WHO THREW THAT COME OUT RIGHT NOW" G yelled making everyone look at him. and as you can see the keeping the temper down plan is not working very well.

Just then some purple flames appeared around Daemons head and a small kid replica of Daemon appeared on his head. "Kufufufufufu I was the one that threw that a your face MR PINK HAIR OCTOPUS" I could see G's eye twitch.

The room was silent... then everyone bursted into laughter. G's face went as red(pink) as his hair "LITTLE DAEMON REPLICA, DAEMON IS ANNOYING ENOUGH GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM" G said as he threw some cheese covered cauliflower at Mukuro who was sitting on Daemons head.

Mukuro jumped off Daemons head just in time before the vegetables hit him and it ended up hitting Daemon's head. Which is the sign of a food war beginning which i did not want to be part of. I stood up carrying the child which Maki called Tsuna in my arms as i walked out of the door to avoid any food to be splattered over me.

* * *

**~~~G's POV~~~**

As soon as that food hit Daemon's face. Giotto walked out of the room with Tsuna in his arms. Giotto made the right decision. Now illusionary fruit are being thrown at everyone.

"OI, DAEMON STOP THROWING ILLUSIONARY FRUIT AT EVERYONE" I yelled at him when he turned to me.

"WHY SHOULD I, AFTER ALL YOUR THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS BY THROWING CAULIFLOWER AT MY HEAD" He yelled back.

"I WASN"T AIMING AT YOU I WAS AIMING AT YOUR REPLICA" I yelled at him.

"AND BECAUSE OF YOUR LOWSY AIM YOU ENDED UP HITTING ME" Daemon yelled back from the other side of the room. Just then everyone's attention turned to the door as Giotto and Pandora walked in without the kids but with their eyes twitching as they looked around the room.

"Minna, what ever happens here. I will not be doing the paperwork nor will i be paying for the repairs" Pandora said with a smile which you could clearly see was fake and that she was angry.

"neither will I pay or do the paper work anyone that has been invovled in the food fight will be paying and doing the paperwork if the room is not cleaned and back to normal by tommorow morning" Giotto said with his demanding voice.

For the few minutes after Pandora and Giotto walked out were silent and no-one moved. But a few minutes after the silence everyone yelled the same thing at the same time as the sound echoed through the halls.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone after that was despirately trying to tidy things up. With me and Gokudera cleaning the food up, Mukuro, Daemon and chrome (who actually didn't do anything but watched) was fixing the furniture. Asari,knuckles, ryohei and takeshi were atempting to fix the broken walls (KEYWORD: ATTEMPTING) while in the end the wall were even more broken. Instead of holes in the wall, we had practically no walls at all.

"OI, TURF TOP/KNUCKLES and you too BASEBALL FREAK/FLUTE FREAK DO YOUR WORK PROPERLY OR ELSE WE ARE ALL GONNA GET THE PAPER WORK"Me and Gokudera yelled at the boys that were attempting to fix the wall.

"WELL WHY DON"T YOU COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO FIX IT HUH?" Gokudera and I heard the 2 sun flame guardians yell back at us.

"WHY SHOULD WE, WE ALREADY HAVE FINISHED CLEANING ALL THE FOOD AND PLUS THATS YOUR JOB" We yelled back in union.

Just then the 2 rain guardians decided to just come and interupt our little (BIG) fight witheir usual annoying smiles.

"maa, maa guys why don't we just do it all together" They said together at the same time with the same tone.

"WHY SHOULD WE DO IT TOGETHER" All four of us yelled togther at the rain guardians.

* * *

**~~~Lampo's POV~~~**

I was sitting in the corner with this 7 year old kid next to me. I know this room was loud and scary but seriously this was MY spot. I turned my head to the little kid that was wearing a cow suit.

"Oi, kid this is my hiding spot go find your own" I told him when a sudden yell was head from Daemon and mukuro. "START CLEANING UP ALREADY"

They both yelled while standing infront of me and the kid. "LIKE YOU CAN TALK, YOU AREN'T CLEANING ANYTHING EITHER" I yelled back. I did have a point there. Daemon and Mukuro shuddered when they heard the kid next to me and my come back. Oh I felt so awesome for saying that~~

I looked behind the two boys that were standing in front of me and saw a furious G behind them. I was shaking "A-a-a-a-h D-Daemon?" I shuddered out as i pointed to G behind them.

They both slowly turned around and luckly with their quick reflexs dodged G's bullet. Bullet..? wait what a BULLET?! I turned around to face the wall that had been hit by the bullet and so did everyone else.

There was two big holes in the wall and because the bullets hit the main support parts, the whoole wal wash detached and fell off.

I looked back to the guardians. They all had anger marks on their heads except for me, the kid next to me, Asari, the kid with Asari, knuckles, and the kid next to knuckles and G who was sweatdropping while inching back bit by bit in hope to escape danger from the remaining angry guardians. DAEMON, MUKURO AND GOKUDERA.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGG!"

* * *

**~~~Maki's POV~~~**

It was in the middle on the night and I had just woken up because i heard someone or rather some people yell G really loudly.

I sat up and turned my head to the woman sleeping next to me who I knew as Pandora. She was still fast asleep. So i decided to silently sneak out of the bed wearing my super-cute-ultra-fluffy-panda-onezeee.

I picked up one of the lamps from the side table and slipped out of the door silently clossing the door behind me.

I walked out into the hallways. The hallways were practically just darkness and only darkness. But as i walked through the hallways i could hear footsteps. At first i thought that they were mine so i ignored it.

But then I realised that the footsteps were out of time with mine so they definetly werent mine. I turned around to see if anyone was there.

But there wasn't anyone therre. but then i felt a hand on my head. My inner self screamed but in reality i only squeaked. I quickly turned around only to see Alaude.

I cocked my head to the side "Alaude-san?" Alaude nodded his head as bangs and crashed were heard from the kitchen. I looked at alaude to him it probably seemed like a regular thing so i just ignored the regular bangs and crashs that were heard through out the hallways.

"Maki arent you meant to be asleep with pandora?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well you see, I kinda sneeked out of the room while she was sleeping. I was planning to go help them clean up in the dining room but i got lost" I said while laughing nervously.

Alaude sighed. "You should go back to your room, Pandora wil be looking for you if she wakes up. If your wondering chrome is with Elena now therefore she won't get punishment."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Alaude-san" He nodded and began walking away.

* * *

The walk back to the room was a silent one. There was no-one there but me in the hallways and it seemed like the bangs and crashes from the kitchen had stopped as well.

Surprisingly i didn't get lost either. When i got back to the room I opened the door to find a very worried looking Pandora.

I wanted to reassure her that i was okay so that she wouldn't be worried so instead of just walking in i tried to reassure her.

"Pandora-nee I'm back..." I said with a yawn as well as my sleeve clearing the water that gathered in my eyes after the yawn.

She ran up and hugged me. "Are you okay? i was worried" She said in a worried tone.

I never thought that i would actually get to see for my self the soft side of her, i guess.. i was lucky. I smiled as she pulled away.

"I'm okay i just wanted to go and see if the boys needed help in the dining room" She smiled at me as she lifted me back into bed "You should get some rest" I heard her say before i slept.

* * *

** ~~~The next day 8:30~~~**

**~~~Giotto's POV~~~**

After Last night i went to check what had happened to the dining room. And as i suspected it was completely ruined it looked even worse than when i left.

I sighed. I called the maids in to fetch the guardians and pandora for a meeting at 9:00. All of the guardians and pandora had arrived on time except Lampo who seemed to be always late but in the end he arrived at about 9:20.

After all the guardians were seated and Pandora was leaning on the wall standing beside the table i began to speak, "So as you all know we now have children in the mansion and we need to know what to do with them."

(Asari) "Well i personally think that we should let them stay. after all they would be in great danger if they dont. They resemble us all greatly."

I nodded at this. "All those that want them to stay raise you hand." I looked around the room to see Pandora, Asari, knuckles and my hand up while the rest were down.

I looked at Lampo "Naa Lampo why don't you want the children to stay?" He replied in his normal cocky way. "It's because i don't want the kid putting snot all over me" I sighed as everybody seatdropped. "Okay..."

"ummm..." i looked over at Daemon "how bout you?" Daemon just looked away. "I don't care about that annoying brat." I sighed once again. that was a typical answer from him.

I looked over at G "You?" G scowled "That annoying brat is just plain annoying"

"...Aa" I should have known that his answer would be like that.

Now finally that last person Alaude. "well Alaude what do you think?" Alaude just sat there looking annoyed untill he finally decided to talk.

"I don't care" Everybody sweat dropped. "Well, Majority rules so the children will be staying" Asari and Knuckles looked so happy while Pandora just left the room with a small trace of a smile.

Everyone left my office I felt relieved that the children got to stay. But wait... im forgetting something.

"I FORGOT TO GIVE THEM THE PAPERWORK FOR THE DINING ROOM!"

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers**

** Please R&R**


	4. Lampo's Paper work

**Thank you to all my readers/favs/followers and reviewers for doing what they do~~**

**cHAPTER 4 is up~~~**

**ummm... hope you enjoy the story**

**Apologies for any grammar mistakes or if anyone is OOC**

**Now onto the STORY~~~**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o-Chaper 4~ Lampo's paper work-0o0o0o0o0o**

**~~~Tsuna's POV~~~**

I wondered out of the bedroom when i heard this 'Giotto' guy yelling that he forgot to give someone or maybe it was some people paperwork.

I wanted to go and see what was going on so i walked into the hallways of the mansion and headed towards Giott's office.

"Ummm... excuse me" I said nervously as i knocked on the door. Giotto's gaze went down on me. "Oh come in Tsuna"

I nodded and slowly made my way towards Giotto's desk. I was standing right next to his chair when he picked me up and placed me on his lap. He looked stressed out.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me and sighed. "Don't worry about it Tsuna" He patted my head. "I have got to go and deliver these papers before those guardians of mine make me do them"

He lifted me up from his lap, stood up and then placed me back down onto the chair. "I'll be right back" I nodded as i watched him exit the room.

* * *

**~~~Giotto's POV~~~**

Those guardians of mine are going to get these papers if they like it or not. I walked through the hall way to Lampo's room which was the closest to my office.

...the door was locked. I knew that delivering papers was not going to be a easy task.

"LAMPO OPEN UP RIGHT NOW" I yelled through the door.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS AM I GONNA DO THAT PAPER WORK" He yelled back. that ticked me off quite a bit.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU AND ALL THE GUARDIANS ACCEPT ALAUDE DESTROYED THE DINING ROOM" I heard Lampo sigh.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO THE DAMAGE" i heard him wail back at me. honestly i didn't care if he did the damage or not i just wanted the paperwork DONE.

THAT'S IT IM GONNA BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT AND YOU WILL BE RECIEVING THE PAPERWORK FOR THE DOOR AS WELL IF I DO" I waited for a while outside of the door until i heard the door lock click.

I put my hand on the door handle and opened it only to see Lampo's room with the kid that Lampo was meant to be taking care of. I looked over to the window it was wide open.

I ran up to the window only to see a glimpse of green hair running round the corner of the garden. Oh man this really annoyed me.

"LAMPO THE CHASE IS OOOOOONNNNNNN" I yelled at him as i jumped out of the window.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" I heard Lampo wailing loudly.

* * *

I ran towards the gardens, where i saw lampo last but I only found the gardener there. I walked up to the gardener. "Excuse me have you seen Lampo run past here?" The old gardener nod. "Ahh Giotto-san Lampo just ran past. He was heading towards master Alaude's side of the mansion" He pointed towards the area where Alaude's room was.

I thanked that gardener and quickly sprinted towards Alaude's part of the mansion. I spotted Lampo's green hair again but it was running towards Alaude's TORTURE chamber (remember this place).

I ran up to the torture chamber and took a peek inside the room. No one was in there.

I jogged up to Alaude's room and knocked on the door. "Alaude?" I heard no response. so i walked into the room only to be kicked in the shin by someone.

I looked down and saw a Mini ALAUDE! i heard him say something before walking towards someone and that person was Alaude.

Alaude patted his mini on his head. "Good job kyoya" I heard him say. Wait... good job for what? was his name Kyoya?

But then It hit me it was probably a good job for kicking me in the shin. I didn't have time to argue with Alaude i needed to find Lampo to give him his papers.

"Alaude have you seen Lampo?" Alaude shifted his gaze from Kyoya to me. "No i haven't seen him. why would he be in my part of the mansion?" Alaude said with a a noticible amount of irritation in his voice.

I sweat dropped. "I was trying to give him the paper work for the damage yesterday but he ran away and the gardener and i spotted him on your side of the mansion. He is probably hiding from me around your part of the mansion".

A dark aura began to emit from alaude and his eyes narrowed. I am pretty sure that i am going to get a beating soon. Alaude stood up and began to walk towards me with his dark aura still lingering around him.

Suddenly his dark aura disappeared when I heard the sound of the door opening and closing. I turned my head to face who had just walked in. It was Maki! Thank goodness you came Maki, I almost died.

"Uncle Alaude, Hibari-san I came to visit!" Maki said with a smile on her face. Maki walked in towards where I was standing.

"Uncle Giotto what are you doing here?" I bent down to her height. "Well you see Maki, I was chasing Lampo around to give him his Paperwork and i couldn't find him. Can you keep an eye out for him and catch him when he comes past?" Maki nodded.

I smiled at her as i stood up and walked out of the room. "see you , Alaude" I closed the door and walked down towards my office and sat down on my chair.

* * *

BOOM! CRASH!

I shot out of my chair and ran to the window and looked out of it. I could see smoke coming out of Alaude's part of the mansion. I ran over to the scene.

Only to find Alaude holding Lampo by his collar and a crying Maki on the ground looking burnt. I ran up to Maki. "What's wrong Maki?"

When she looked up to me her cries turned into sobs. "I-I saw Lampo so i ried to catch him. I tripped him and caught him by jumping on top of him and he shocked me"

Her sobs turned back into cries. I turned around to face the door when it opened revealing pandora. Pandora ran up to Maki and picked her up while trying to comfort her.

Once Maki calmed down a bit Pandora walked up to Lampo who was being held by Alaude and kicked his side.

"Lampo don't shock little kids who were only trying to do good deeds" A dark aura was now emitting from Pandora but the aura calmed down after she left the room.

Lampo was now taken to Alaude's TORTURE CHAMBER!

I stood outside of the toture chamber while alaude well... tortured Lampo.

Once Alaude had finished torturing him Alaude walked out of the chamber and i walked in.

I slammed the meter high stack of papers on Lampo's desk. "Here is you paper work Lampo. You must submitt it by next thursday"

"What this looks like it's not only my share it looks like the whole lot of paperwork" Lampo whined.

"It is the whole lot. you have to do this because you struck Maki with lightning and you blew up part of Alaude's part of the mansion, Good luck with this"

I walked out leaving Lampo dazed. Then woke up from his daze and yelled in a very loud voice.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**R&R please~~~~~~~~**


	5. Time to go shopping

**Thankyou to all my readers/followers/favoriters/reviews**

**hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Ryohei/knuckle: SHE DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN TO THE EXTREME!**

**Sparkily: Right... thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 5~ Time to go shopping**

**~~~Giotto's POV~~~**

After I finally caught Lampo and made him do all the paperwork I walked towards the diningroom to get something to eat, but as i walked in i realised that i wasn't the only one going there to eat.

Every single one of the guardians (Except poor Lampo) plus their kid copies (Lampo came to drop Lambo off) were here eating. I walked up to Tsuna and sat in the seat beside him.

Much to my surprise everyone was eating normally.

"Giottoo, I don't have anymore spare clothes that takeshi can wear." Asari said

"Primo, I ran out of clothes too all the little clothes i have are too big for him" G said geturing down to Goudera who was still eating.

"I ran out too" Pandora said while alaude nodded.

"WE RAN OUT TOO TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckles said while he and Ryohei punched the air.

I sighed. "okay then how bout for today we all go do some shopping for essential stuff for the kids since they will be staying here."

Everyone nodded. "LETS GO TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle said while running through the door with Ryohei in his arms.

The rest of the guardians followed him. I looked around at them as the walked out then i looked at the table... they had all finished eating but Tsuna was still sitting there.

"O-Oi, guys where are you going I havent eaten anything yet" I said with a panicked expression.

"Too bad grab a snack while we are shopping. Also don't forget to bring Tsuna" Pandora said while walking out of the room with the others.

I ran up to Tsuna grabbed him and ran after the others they were already in their cars. Alaude and Daemon (With Elena) drove off first. Then Asari, Knuckles, G and Lampo drove off too (Lampo was let off for the day but he had to finish the paperwork later)

"Wait for MEEE!" I yelled while waving my arms around like an idiot. Pandora then drove up next to me with Maki in the front seat next to her.

She opened the door grabbed Tsuna and tossed him to Maki through the window. She then grabbed my my collar and chucked me into the back seat.

"Giotto, don't think i'm doing this because i like you. I'm doing this because Maki was getting worried about what would happen if Tsuna ran out of Essentials" She said while closing the door and driving off. "H-Hai"

* * *

When we arrived at the Shopping area. Everyone had already arrived there. All of my guradians walked towards the clothes shops while Maki gave TSuna to me then ran to catch up with Pandora.

I carried tsuna into the shop following everyone else.

~~~Maki's POV~~~

When we walked into the shop i saw so many clothes. I ran up to the children girl's section and started to browse through the clothes with Pandora behind me supervising me and looking through the clothes to find sutible PJs for me considering that i was only looking at day clothes.

Once i had found about 10 outfits and Pandora had found 5 Pyjamas and all the other essential clothing e.g. undies for me we walked into the changing rooms and tried them on. All of the clothing fit me so Pandora went up to the cashier and bought them.

Once we had finished buying our clothes we made our way to the shoes store to get me 4 pairs of shoes. 2 for normal outside playing, 1 for inside the house and one for formal occasions. Once we had tried them all on and bought them we went on to buying stationary for education.

WE bought pencils, pens, paper... etc.

By the time we had finished all our shopping we had about 20 bags and All the reat of the guardians were waiting for us so that we could get a snack.

"Pandora-nee-san, these bags are getting heavy" I said to her while looking up at her. "Hmm... How bout we dump them onto the other guardians mainly suggesting Giotto" She suggested.

I nodded. "That's a great idea" She smiled at me. "But remember not to drop it onto Asari or Alaude" I nodded and walked up to Giotto and dropped all of my bags onto him i was carrying about 7 of the 20.

Giotto looked down at me. "Maki, why are you giving me your bags?" I smiled at him. "Pandora-nee-san said that if they got heavy that i could dump them on you" Then i walked away just in time to see Lampo collapse under the weight of 13 bags. I giggled when all the other guarians dumped their bags onto Giotto and Lampo with a plain "Thanks"

Pandora then walked up to me and carried me towards the cafe following all the rest of the guardians excluding Lampo and Giotto. (Asari and Elena carried the kids)

We all ignored the current wailing that was happening outside the cafe. "WHHHHYYYYYYY?"

All the rest of the guardians broke into laughter (Except a few of them just smirked) from inside the cafe while looking at the menus.

The waitress then walked up next to Pandora and asked if she could take our orders. Pandora nodded and said "Can i have Coffee?" The waitress nodded then walked bahind me. "Is there anything you would like young lady?" I nodded. "Can I have a Red velvet cupcake?" She nodded at me when Gokudera yelled from across the table.

"Can I have one too?" He asked as the waitress nodded "Sure. Is there anyone else that wants a red velvet cupcake?" All the kids hands shot up. "Okay" The waitress then took all of the guardian's orders then walked away to get the food/drinks.

Giotto and Lampo then walked into the Cafe puffing after delivering all of the bags to the cars. "Did you get any for us?" they asked. I wanted to be mean to them.

So i spoke up before G did. "Sorry we didn't" That made them freeze on the spot then fall onto the ground. Everyone laughed. G then spoke up "She's just joking primo we did get something for you"

Giotto and Lampo then shot a glare at me which scared me so I hid behind my chair. Pandora saw this and sent a glare back to both of them that was double as scary as their glares as the two men went and sat down.

* * *

After we finished eating we walked over to the cars and headed back home. With Giotto and Tsuna still catching a ride with us. "Uncle Giotto, don't you know how to drive?" I asked him while looking back from my chair.

"I do but i just haven't done it in a while" He replied nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"In other words he forgot how to drive, there fore he catfchs taxi's and rides with other guardians" Pandora said just before we arrived. "We're here" Pandora said.

I got out of the car while dragging Tsuna along with me toward the door of the mansion ignoring the constant whining from Giotto to Pandora.

"Pandora why did you tell them that?!" Giotto yelled for a while then Pandora stopped walking and turned around probably because he was geting annoying. "It's just because that was the truth" She said while closing the door after she walked inside.

* * *

**Sorry about the grammar and everything. Please R&R**


	6. Girl dance competition

**Advanced Apology: I'M sorry guys if i forget to update this story because i'm currently updating my Shingeki no kyojin story (attack on titan)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

**Thank you to all my readers, favoriters (if that is a word), followers and reviewers.**

**P.S. When i say All the guardians that means the guardians and Pandora.**

** .Also i'm kinda getting blanked on ideas so it would be helpful if you gave suggestions on what you want to happen in the story. (Please help me!)**

**Anyway hope you like the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 6~ Girl Dance competition (10 year bazooka is back)**

**~~~Normal POV POV~~~ **

**~~~The next day after shopping~~~**

Giotto was quistly working on his paperwork at 7am in the morning while everyone was still in their rooms. When a knock was heard on his office door.

"Come in" He said while still signing the documents in front of him.

One of the maids came in with his coffee in hand and a letter. Giotto's eyes adverted to the letter as the maid placed his coffee on his desk.

"Who is this letter from?" Giotto asked the maid after accepting the letter from the maid's hands.

"Primo-sama this letter is from the Noragire famiglia. The man that delivered it told me that it was about the dance competition he was holding tomorrow" Giotto nodded and dissmissed the maid.

* * *

**~~~Giotto's POV~~~**

Dance competition? I knew that the Noragire Famiglia excells at dancing but i havent heard anything about it.

I opened the small envelope and unfolded the paper, inside the paper it read...

_Dear Vongola Primo_

_I recieved word from your lightning and Mist guardian that you have accepted the invitation to my famiglia's dance competition party tommorow. I am very pleased that you are coming and i hope that you will have a grand time at our family residence._

_P.S. contestants must be girls from the ages 13-20_

_Noragire Secondo_

SLAM! CRASH!

The door was slammed open and Lampo and Daemon ran into the room. My eye twitched. Just the people that i was meaning to talk with.

"PRIMO WE FORGOT TO TELL YOU WE ACCEPTED A DANCE COMPETITION INVITE THAT IS TOMMOROW" Lampo and Daemon both yalled at me in unision.

"I can see that." I said while looking up from the letter and at them. "I just recieved a letter from Noragire secondo saying that you did"

A dark aura was emitting from me and the 2 guardians nervously sweat dropped while slowly backing away.

"You two... GO AND GATHER THE REST OF THE GUARDIANS AND MEET IN THE DINING ROOM FOR A MEETING AND BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as the scrambled out of my office.

I stood up from my chair and quickly finished my coffee before grabbing the letter and walking towards the dining room.

* * *

I walked into the dining room where i found all my guardians and the children eating their breakfast. I walked over to my chair and sat down.

"So.. Lampo... Daemon what do you think we should do for this dance competition. Did you ever think on who would enter this competition when you accepted it?! DO YOU SEE ANY GIRLS HERE THAT ARE BETWEEN THE AGE OF 13 AND 20?!"

The Daemon nervously shook his head while lLampo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Giotto i completely forgot about that i just thought that it would be fun~~"

Pandora punched the top of Daemon's head while Alaude punched the top of Lampo's head. "Think before you act you 2..." Pandora said.

I stood up. "Since you have already acceepted this request we can't just back down. Do any of you know what we could do for this competition?"

Everyone stayed quiet untill knuckle decided to ruin the silence by yelling. "WHY DON'T WE USE THAT TEN YEAR BAZOOKA OF LAMPO'S ON MAKI-CHAN TO MAKE HER 17 YEARS OLD TO THE EXTREME!"

Everyone looked at him. "That might not actually be a bad idea..." I looked at Maki. "Maki, Do you like dancing?"

Maki looked at me and nodded her head. "Yeah! I do, It's pretty fun to do"

I smiled at her. "Then that's settled we can use Lampo's 10 year bazooka on Maki for the competition and just have the maids do back up"

I looked at Lampo who looked very relived. "Lampo, can you set your 10 year bazooka to last for 3 hours just in case the 2 and a half hour party extends"

Lampo nodded.

"Good."

* * *

**~~~After Practices and stuff... The next day 5:50pm~~~**

The party was being held at night from 6:30 till 9pm. It was 5:50pm and we were getting all the back up dancers/maids ready because our dance fight/competition was first.

It took about 15 minutes to get the maids ready and it took about 20 minutes so we were just packing our stuff into the limos and getting everyone in before we left.

We warned Maki's future self about the competition earlier so she was alert.

After everyone got into the limos, the driver drove off towards the Noragire residencial dance hall. We were about 5 minutes away from arriving there so i think this would be a good time to turn maki into a 17 year old.

"Lampo, use your bazooka on Maki now" Lampo nodded and placed his bazzoka overr Maki as the Limo was filled with pink coloured smoke and 17 year old Maki sat there next to Lampo.

"Is it time now, for the competition?" Maki asked me. I nodded "Yes it is"

* * *

**~~~iNSIDE THE HALL~~~**

As we walked into the hall we were welcomed by Noragire Secondo himself.

"Welcome, Welcome Vongola Family" Secondo said "Come to the main dance hall back stage the competition is starting soon. The rest who are not needed in the back stage must come to the audience hall you can watch from there"

I nodded and walked to the back stage with Maki and the back dancers, the rest went to the audience hall.

"Maki are you ready?" Maki nodded. "Are all the back dancers ready?" The maids nodded.

"Good. go out there and dance your best. I will be in the audience hall" They all nodded as i walked out into the audience hall. the show was about to begin.

(Insert dance competition watch this: watch?v=kDD6Vbw9llI (Maki plays Miku and the opposite dancer plays Luka. and instead of the end being their nice to each other they battle till the end))

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hohoho. Great battle for the girls we will now announce the results everyone please vote with the machine that were given to you as you entered the hall." Noragire secondo announced over the speaker.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Thank you for voting now i will invite our guest competitor that battled against our very own team. This team is an unknown dance group but performed very well tonight. I now invite Vongola Primo and his famiglia up onto the challenging team stage to announce the winner

The winner is... The VONGOLA GROUP!"

Cheers and claps were heard as well as scowls.

"Thank you to the vongola group for participating and winning your round your prize is a metre box of cakes and sweets"

The whole vongola group looked at each other. Then Lampo screamed in delight. "YES!YES!YES! More Sweets and cakes!"

Everyone in the hall went silent. Then everyone bursted into laughter and Lampo's face went as red as G's Red (Pink) Hair.

* * *

**~~~At the mansion~~~**

Everyone was sitting in the diningroom eating some cakes and sweets for dessert and Lampo was stuffing his face.

Maki (She turned back into a 7 year old) walked up to Lampo's chair and tugged on his shirt as he looked at her.

"Lampo-nii-san your going to get fat if you eat that much" Maki said innocently but apparently not innocent enough.

"I AM NOT FAT YOU LITTLE BRAT" Lampo said as he grabbed Maki in a head lock which really hurt her not that Lampo noticed that he was doing that to a 7 year old girl.

Maki started crying and Everyone turned to look at Lampo who had a crying Maki in a headlock.

Alaude and Pandora stood up with evill auras surrounding them. They both glared at Lampo.

Lampo nervously blacked away after letting Maki down.

Pandora picked Maki up and comforted her while Alaude went to give Lampo his punishment. (Lampo it was nice knowing ya. good luck. ill see you in heaven)

BOOM! CRASH!

And that was how our nice lightning guardian Lampo Died... Just kidding... he only died mentally.

* * *

**R&R ~~~ Please rread my notes that i put at the top ^^^^**


	7. Changing maki's name

**By the way in this story i am just making stuff up so if i mention any royalty remember it is not real (Unless there is some random coincidence)**

**Hope you enjoy it~~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY KHR CHARACTERS OR KHR**

**ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER IT REALLY SUCKED AND I MEAN SERIOUSLY! AND THANKS Zhizn214 FOR CLARIFYING THAT**

* * *

Chapter 7~ changing maki's name

~~~Giotto's POV~~~

This morning i recieved a letter addressed to me by the noragire familglia as a thankyou for attending letter but it had a strange note at the end.

_The girl that entered the dance competetion... Maki was it? If her name was maki she will have to change her name. If the royals find out about her name you will be punished for it. Maki is the name of the first queen and the royals don't want anyone to have the name Maki because it causes them grief from the memory of the first queen. So please remember to change it before you leave your mansion the next time._

Ok... So i need to change Maki's name before we leave the mansion... First i need to get permission from Pandora and meet with everyone... Lunch time should be good.

It was already 12:40 so everyone should be down there by now. I walked down the hallways tilll i reached the dining hall i opened the door , walked to my chair, sat down and began to talk.

"So guys, i just recieved a message from the boss of noragire and he told me that the royals do not wish for any person to be called maki. It is tradition for them so we must change maki's name. Right now i'm just asking what should we change it to?"

Everyone looked at me then and Maki probably thinking of names. Asari then spoke up.

"I think since she is from Japan it should be a Japanese name" I nodded. That probably should be for the bast after all her family is from Japan so it should be Japanese.

"Okay then Asari." I looked around the room. "Anyone have name suggestions?" silence... no response... I sighed.

"How bout we go around the table and we say one japanese name if we can't think of one then we say pass therefore we are out. Why don't we think of this as a game and whoever wins gets a full cake to themselves. To win you either are the last one standing or say the name that majority agrees with. Maki is not included in the game."

Everyone nodded. I started.

"Ayase"

next was tsuna. "Pass" Everyone looked at him and simutaniously thought 'he quit so fast'

then was G "Yukari"

then was gokudera "Reika"

then was Lambo...? "Let's see...umm... i got this... i got this..." everyone looked at him listening carefully. "...I don't know."

(Insert anime fall)

"Oi don't get our hopes up you stinking cow!" Gokudera yelled at Lambo. "I don't stink! I'm sure i can think of a name how bout... Lambo"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Lambo that's your name I can't be named your name" Maki said to Lambo. "Fine I pass"

"Lampo your up next" I said to the green haired guardian. "FIne... Yui"

next was knuckles. "ERI TO THE EXTREME"

then was ryohei. "BERRY TO THE EXTREME"

Every sweat dropped again. Maki once again spoke up. "Ryohei, I can't be named after a fruit and besides that is in english"

Ryohei didn't mind but kept yelling. "PASS TO THE EXTREME! I SAID IT BECAUSE IT RYMED WITH KNUCKLE'S SUGGESTION TO THE EXTREME!" (Insert face palm)

Asari turn now. "Shizuku"

Takeshi's turn "Sena"

Pandoira skipped because she didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"OI STUPID PANDORA YOU CAN'T PASS BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK!" G yelled at her while slamming the table making the food jump but land safely back on the table.

"Yes i can"

"NO YOU CAN'T"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

I sighed. "G why don't let Pandora just do what she want's" G crossed his arms and leaned back o his chair.

"Fine..."

Pandora smirked. "that's what you get for arguing G"

A anger mark appeared on G's forehead as he leaned forward with his elbow on the table. "Why you..."

"G, Pandora stop"

They both stopped and leaned back in their chairs. "Fine."

"Now alaude it's your turn

Alaude. "... kagami"

"Now last but not least Kyoya what do you suggest."

Kyoya just leaned back in his chair. "... Anko"

I was about to say another name when Lampo interrupted me. "Giotto can't we just have a vote out of the names we have got instead of oging rround and round the table thinking of names!"

I looked at everyone else. "Anyone have any objections? I guess not. Okay then Lampo we'll vote."

* * *

**Sorry about the extremely short chapter.**

** PLEASE READ WHAT IS DOWN THERE IF YOU WANT ANOTHER UPDATE**

**I wanted to make it a vote from my readers on what her name should be changed into so i probably won't be updating again untill i have at least 10 votes. **

**Sorry guys.**

**Please vote in the reviews.**

**It's out of... i put the people who said it in Brackets**

**-Ayase (Giotto)**

**-Yukari (G)**

**-Reika (Gokudera)**

**-Yui (Lampo)**

**-anko (Hibari)**

**-Kagami (Alaude)**

**-Shizuku (Asari)**

**-Sena (Takeshi)**

**-Eri (Knuckles)**

**PLEASE VOTE GUYS SO I CAN UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~**

**The next chapter will be short. it will be part 2 **

**( Part two will probably be added on to this story so when you see a new update that is chapter 8 this chapter will be changed)**

**but i will post chapter 8 along with part two so please vote!**


End file.
